


Puns

by BatmanofGotham



Series: The Percy Jackson One-Shot Series [1]
Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanofGotham/pseuds/BatmanofGotham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a pun war going on at Camp Half-Blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puns

"Boy, there sure is something..fishy..going on, isn't there?" Percy asked quite casually one afternoon. Annabeth gave a knowing smirk, "Indeed, it'll probably be..wise..to avoid any trouble."

"No, stop this right now!" Interjected Nico. He knew where this was going to lead. Jason smiled, "My, what a..shocking..development!" Leo smirked mischievously, "Oh, things sure are..heating..up all right." Nico groaned, smacking his head against the wall. "Zhang, make them stop!"

Frank interjected, "Alright guys, you all heard Nico, just let me be..Frank.. with you.." Nico groaned again, "You're all idiots." Piper laughed, "I don't know, Nico, I find them quite.." Nico lifted his head up, glaring at her, "Don't you dare. " "..charming. "Piper finished smoothly.

"I'll say! " Hazel announced, "These puns are pure..gold." Nico looked around, "You're all dead to me."


End file.
